


Perfectly Broken

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [3]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Assault, Bill is in his 40s, Broken, Broken Promises, Bullying, Campbell is 19, Camping, Counter Sex, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, M/M, Manic Episode, Needles, New series, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perfect, Perfect Evening, Rule Breaking, Sedation, Sleepless nights, Sleepy Campbell, Stargazing, Subdrop, Suits, Teasing, Tent Sex, domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: A new series for you guys!Stories starting with Perfect or Broken.Chapter Age Ratings in Title.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: Campbell Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 60
Kudos: 20





	1. Perfect Evening (Teen)

Bill comes home to a seemingly empty house, he knew that Campbell would be in so was confused until he looked into the back garden. “Oh what is this?” Bill smiles, seeing a sleepy Campbell lying and looking up at the stars, he had dragged the duvet, blankets and a few pillows onto the grass. “Bill!” Campbell smiles, turning onto his front and resting on his elbows. “When did you do this?” Bill takes his jacket off and bowtie, moving to sit on the pile of blankets next to Campbell. “A few minutes after the stars came out.” He answers moving back onto his back to look up at the sky. Bill shuffles down next to Campbell, connecting their hands as he turns to kiss the boy’s head. “They are tasteful.” Bill points out, teasing one of his legs between Campbell’s. “I made some cocoa.” Campbell jumps up excitedly grabbing a thermos from next to him. “And I cooked.” Bill seems a little worried about that until he finds out that the boy’s idea of cooking was throwing a bunch of snacks into a bowl. “What have we got in here?” Bill picks up a handful identifying pretzels, crackers and some m&ms. “Whatever was in the cupboard.” Campbell yawns, pouring a handful of the mix into his mouth. 

“It’s almost been a year.” Campbell says, playing with the material of Bill’s shirt. “What’s that?” Bill turns onto his side so that they were looking into each other's eyes. “It’s been a year since you saved me from those boys.” Campbell moves his head closer to Bill, their lips brushing past each other. “There was never a moment I questioned that decision.” Bill says, threading his fingers into Campbell’s hair. “I don’t really remember much, I think I kind of black out when they were pulling my clothes off of me.” Campbell shudders, closing his eyes as he thinks back to it, Bill slipping his hand down to stroke the boy’s cheek bringing him back to this moment. “I don’t think I will ever forget it. But the amount I have seen that shy little boy change in the year since has made me so so proud.” Bill smiles at the blushing boy, leaning to kiss him gently. “Do you think everything happens for a reason? Like I was meant to be attacked?” Campbell asks, grabbing onto Bill’s hand and playing with his fingers, looking away a little nervous. “That’s a loaded question.” Bill sighs, watching the boy carefully. “I think that we were meant to meet. And the circumstances weren’t the best but some people think that trauma is the best way of finding a quick connection.”

Bill pulls Campbell closer, the boy’s head nuzzling into his chest. “Thank you for this.” Bill whispers, brushing his fingers up and down the boy’s arms. “It’s not over yet.” Campbell yawns again, moving a hand up to rub his eyes. “You are very tired.” Bill points out, pressing his lips to his forehead, watching how Campbell was trying so hard not to fall asleep. “I had a lot planned.” Campbell whines, moving to straddle the man. “This was meant to be the perfect evening.” Campbell seems a little disappointed at his brain for being tired. “This has been a perfect night.” Bill reassures, resting his hands under Campbell’s chin to keep his head up. The boy’s eyes close before opening them again, pushing his body up again. “Maybe we should get to bed.” Campbell shakes his head, blinking a few times. “No, I’m awake.” Campbell says, going to move his body against Bill’s head dropping into Bill’s shoulder. “I think we are going to go to bed.” Bill sits himself up before lifting both Campbell and him off the ground. “Thank you for the perfect evening.” Bill whispers as he lays Campbell in their bed and kisses the boy’s forehead. “We can continue it in the morning.”


	2. Broken Rules (Mature)

Bill looks to Campbell, who was reading quietly on the sofa, before getting up to answer the door. “Hello.” He answered the door, closing it slightly as he stepped outside to talk with Virginia. Campbell looks over the book to see that Bill can’t see him anymore, putting the book on the side before creeping over to the kitchen. He hears the door creak but notices that Bill was just toying with it with his foot. “Okay.” Campbell whispers trying to work out which cupboards they were in. He moves up to kneel on the counter so that he could reach the cupboard with the stash of snacks. “There they are.” Campbell smiles grabbing the box of Fruit Loops, resting himself on the counter and leaning back against the cabinet as he reaches his hand into the box. “Alright thanks for coming around.” Campbell hears Bill say, hiding the box behind him before Bill gets round the corner to the kitchen. “What have you been eating?” Bill asks, noticing that the boy was chewing. “Nothing.” He mumbles through a full mouth. “And you know you shouldn’t be sitting on the counter.” Bill tells him off, reaching behind the counter to grab the cereal box. “I should be mad at you right now.” Bill says, Campbell fidgeting with his fingers. “But are you?” Campbell asks, taking a hold of one of the man’s hands. 

“Tell me what you did that was bad.” Bill whispers, brushing a hand under Campbell’s shirt walking his fingers around the boy’s chest. Campbell shudders, eyes closing as he tries to lean against Bill’s head. “Tell me why you were bad.” Bill says, moving Campbell’s head back up and moving away from the boy’s ear. “I was sat on the counter.” Campbell says with a shaky voice, trying to open his leg. “And what else.” Bill asks keeping the younger’s legs together, causing some pressure. “I was eating snacks before dinner.” Campbell whines, moving a hand down to his jeans just for Bill to grab it. “No touching.” Bill teases, opening up his legs and moving between them just enough. “Bad boys don’t get to control this.” Bill tells him, moving a hand down to his belt to undo it. “Bill?” Campbell asks, trying to pull at the man’s hands. Bill pulls his belt from the loops, grabbing Campbell’s hand and wrapping the belt around it, tightening it. “I’m sorry for being bad.” Campbell tells him, feeling his hand being moved behind his back. “I know you are.” Bill says, looping the other side of the belt around Campbell’s other hand, tightening it so that they were held behind his back. “We just want to make sure you remember the rules.” Bill says in a stern tone. “Don’t we?” Bill looks up to see Campbell nod. “Yes.” He says with a gulp. 

Bill rests a hand between the edge of the counter and Campbell’s back to stop the boy from hitting it as he thrusts into him again. Campbell was out of it by this point, deep into subspace, his head lolling before falling into Bill’s shoulder. “Are you going to be a good boy now?” Bill asks, scratching at his back whilst keeping him up. Campbell nods lazily, his forehead finding the man’s. “Good boy.” Bill moans, pulling Campbell closer making him shiver as the man hits the spot. Bill’s lips move to Campbell’s neck, pecking at the skin before finding a soft spot to bite down on, licking over it as the bruise starts to develop. “Bill.” Campbell whimpers, grabbing onto Bill’s shirts, fingers twisting in the material of it as he starts to fall apart further. “I’ve got you my good boy.” Bill encourages, slowing slightly so as not to lose the boy completely. “Doing so good.” The man whispers, hot breath sending a shiver down Campbell’s back, goosebumps rising on his skin. “Oh no.” Campbell cries as he comes undone, nuzzling his face into Bill’s neck. “It’s alright, you did good.” Bill praises, thrusting a few more times before finishing himself and lifting the boy back onto the counter on top of a towel that he had put there. “Come back.” The boy whimpers at the loss, making grabby hands at Bill who was filling up a glass of water. 


	3. Perfect Morning (General)

Campbell rolls over so that he could snuggle back into Bill’s chest like he was when they had fallen asleep. He hears the man mutter something before pulling the boy closer to him. Campbell yawns, stretching out to sneak his hand into Bill’s shirt to sink further into the bed. Bill scratches Campbell’s back, the boy’s mouth agape as he breathes gently against the man’s chest. Campbell shivers a little, brushes his foot up Bill’s leg. “I love you.” The boy whispers, kissing Bill’s chest before yawning. “I love you so much.” Campbell looks up to see that the man was watching him carefully. “Will we be together forever?” Campbell asks, shuffling himself up to rest his head on Bill’s shoulder. “I’ll always look after you.” Bill answers, brushing his hand up into the boy’s hair. “You are so very mine.” Bill adds, kissing the top of his head. “I like being yours.” Campbell whispers, wrapping his arms around Bill and nuzzling his face into his neck. “Should we go back to sleep?” Bill suggests, slipping a hand up the bottom of Campbell’s shirt feeling the boy shiver under his cold hand. “I’m hungry.” Campbell yawns, twisting his fingers in the material of Bill’s shirt. “Just a few more moments.” Bill sighs happily wanting a few more moments where he was connected with his Campbell. 

“Pass me a plate.” Bill says, reaching his hand behind him to rub Campbell’s back gently. The boy yawns, reaching down to grab a plate from the drawer. “Thank you.” Bill praises, scraping an egg out of the pan to put on his plate. “Do you want toast as well?” Campbell nods his head against Bill’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Bill’s waist. “Okay, can you do that?” Bill turns his head to kiss the boy’s cheek. As he flips the bacon over in the pan. “Do you want some?” Campbell asks, picking another slice out. “I’ll have one bit.” Bill says, turning off the pan and grabbing another plate so that he can serve up food for himself also. “I can’t find the butter.” Bill turns to see Campbell routing through the fridge. “One second.” Bill tells him, watching the toast pop up. “Campbell, careful it’ll be hot.” Bill says as Campbell reaches for the toast, fingers very close to the metal of the toaster. Bill moves his hands to Campbell’s hip, moving the boy away from the toaster. He moves back to the fridge, searching through it again gaining a hyperfocus on trying to find the butter. “Top shelf.” Bill tells him, pointing to the butter trying to bring him back to what was happening. “Okay sit down. Orange juice or milk?” 

“But there was one other thing that the grown-ups also knew, and it was this: that however small the chance might be of striking lucky, the chance is there. The chance had to be there.” Bill reads, Campbell sat between his legs with his back rest against the man’s chest. Campbell’s hand is resting on top of Bill’s thigh, eyes threatening to close as Bill turns the page of the book. “Don’t fall asleep, you.” Bill looks down watching how Campbell yawned bringing the cocoa up to his mouth. “Look at this.” Bill points to one of the sketches which makes Campbell smile. “Is that a real place?” Campbell brushes his fingers over the picture becoming quite interested in every small detail. “Well not this one but they do exist, how else would we get that.” He points down to Campbell’s mug. “I’m glad that they let me have cocoa.” Campbell smiles, Bill notices that he had a layer of cocoa around his mouth. “Let me get that.” He smiles gently at the boy, reaching down to wipe his mouth before going back to the book although Campbell fingers were still brushing over the picture. “Should we go to the next page?” Bill chuckles watching how the boy moves his hand back. “Okay.” Campbell whispers as his eyes go wide looking at the character on the next page. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be impressed if anyone can tell me what book Bill is reading to Campbell.


	4. Broken Promises (Teen)

“I promise that I will never hurt you.” Bill had said when they first got together. “That no one will hurt you again.” He told Campbell who was now sitting in the alleyway next to the asylum, shaking from the cold as he coughed up some more blood. He had only gone this way to visit Fergus and see Eddie and the station again. “Campbell?” The boy looks up to see Eddie on his way out from the station. “My god! What are you doing in an alley?” He puts down his bag moving to crouch by him. Campbell coughs again, blood splattering onto his hand and onto Eddie’s shoe. He holds a hand to his chest rubbing it gently as he swallows. “Wanted to see Fergus.” Campbell manages to say after taking a few breaths. “We need to take you to the hospital. You cannae be sat coughing up blood in an alley. Where’s Bill?” He asks, taking a hold of the boy’s arm. “Let’s get you inside, get you some water.” Eddie helps him up, knocking on the asylum doors. “Oh what a surprise.” Isabel says opening the doors back up. “He is coughing up blood. Ring an ambulance, I’m going to ring Bill.” Eddie says, looking back at Campbell who was wavering slightly. “Don’t go to sleep.” Eddie says, watching as Rosalie runs over. “Campbell?” She says, watching the boy’s eyes droop. 

“Oh God!” Bill shouts, banging on the doors of the asylum as he sees Campbell limp against one of the sofas. “We’ve called an ambulance.” Eddie explains watching the man run to Campbell. “How long has he been unconscious?” Bill asks, opening up the boy’s eyelids to examine his eyes, stroking his fingers over the boy’s cheek. “Campbell please come back to me.” Bill whispers, cupping the back of his head. “It’s Bill, can you wake up please.” He tries again looking over at the sirens. “We are going to get you help.” Bill whispers, leaning forward to catch Campbell’s lips, pecking them softly as Isabel unlocks the doors. “Oh so that’s Bill.” Rosalie says to Eddie smiling gently at them. “I understand why Campbell talks about him so much. I would have him up if Campbell didn’t.” Eddie turns to her with a knowing smile. “And he’s a doctor. Studies sex.” He whispers back making Rosalie raise an eyebrow. “Lucky, lucky boy that Campbell.” She smirks watching as Bill was talking to one of the paramedics as Campbell was being taken into the ambulance. “Absolutely deserves some luck though, poor boy.” Eddie points out, looking down at the blood on his shoe. “I’ll grab my Detol.” Rosalie says before moving off to her room. 

“Bill?” Campbell looks around as he starts to wake, noticing that wherever he was it was moving. “I’m right here. Over here.” Bill slips his hand into Campbell’s squeezing it gently as he looks to the man. “What’s happening?” He groans, other hand tapping the side of the bed as he becomes anxious. “You are in an ambulance. Eddie found you coughing up blood in an alley. Do you remember what happened?” Bill asks, brushing a thumb over Campbell’s hand as the boy shrugs, eyes going wide as he is trying to remember. “Don’t worry, don’t stress yourself out.” Bill comforts catching sight of his chart. “There was a…” Campbell pauses, the hand that was tapping moving faster. “A gang. They followed me.” Bill reaches to hold the hand that was now violently hitting against the bars of the stretcher. “Said I’m just a loony, just a loony.” Campbell’s speech became empty and hollow. “Okay, it’s alright.” Bill leans down to kiss the top of the boy’s head. “We will be there soon.” He rests his forehead on Campbell’s. “Bill they hurt me.” He whimpers, reaching out his hand to twist in the material of Bill’s shirt. “You promised no one would hurt me.” Campbell adds, breaking Bill’s heart. “We will be there soon.” Bill whispers, closing his eyes and trying to stay calm.

The doctor comes in about an hour later and a few minutes after Campbell had been wheeled back into the room having had many tests done. “So here’s the main problem.” The doctor holds up an MRI picture. “He has a stomach bleed which looks as if it is from being punched in the stomach.” The doctor explains pointing out the bleed. “I also am concerned by the swelling in his left leg. “The x-ray doesn’t show any broken bones but I would like to book a CT scan to take a closer look.” He adds, Bill sliding his hands down Campbell’s leg to the swelled leg. “I will leave these for you to look at Doctor Masters.” The doctor says as he leaves the scans. “What happened to your leg?” Bill asks, looking back up to him as the boy’s eyes go droopy again. “Someone stepped on it so I would stop running. Then they sat on my stomach. His hands were round my neck.” Campbell tries to explain, starting to sob. “I just wanted to see Fergus and Eddie.” Campbell leans forward to fall into Bill’s chest. “I know, I know. But knowing Fergus he will escape to come visit you.” Bill smiles feeling the boy chuckle for a second before relaxing against him. “I’m sorry I broke my promise.” Bill apologises, rubbing Campbell’s back. “But I will always be here for you.” 


	5. Perfectly Forgiven (General)

“Wait, I can choose anywhere!” Campbell exclaims, jumping up quickly from the bed. “Campbell steady okay. You’re a day out of hospital.” Campbell sits back down with a sigh. “I want to go for some ice cream.” Campbell decides after some thought. “It’s only gone ten.” Bill responds with a smile. “You said anywhere.” The boy responds with a cheeky grin, moving onto his front with a slight whimper before rolling onto his back. “What did I tell you?” Bill teases, kissing the boy’s forehead. “So ice cream?” Campbell asks, his head practically falling off of the bed. “I did say anything you wanted.” Bill shakes his head, moving Campbell’s head onto the mattress. “You aren’t as invincible as usual.” Bill tells him before turning to the wardrobe. “Do you have to wear a suit today, wear something comfy.” Campbell turns onto his side before slipping off the bed. “Like this.” He pulls out a white shirt and a jumper. “It is very soft.” Campbell smiles, hugging it to his chest. “Maybe I’ll steal this instead.” Bill watches as Campbell struggles to find the head hole. “Come here.” Bill says, pulling Campbell forwards and pulling the jumper down so that the boy’s head popped out of it. “Hello again.” Campbell says with a smile leaning forward to kiss Bill.

“How’s the ice cream?” Bill asks, watching a drip of ice cream falling from Campbell’s chin. “It’s very good, oh.” Campbell looks down to see the ice cream fall onto his hand with a giddy smile. “There you go.” Bill passes over a napkin. “I thought we could go to the bookshop and get you some of your own books.” Bill suggests, taking a sip from his coffee. “That’d be nice.” Campbell says taking another lick of his ice cream. “I really want to try the secret seven books.” He says before taking a bite out of the cone. “We can try and find them.” Bill says, grabbing his bag. “Are you all done?” He watches Campbell push the last bit of cone in his mouth nodding as a few crumbs fell from his mouth. “Before I forget.” Bill grabs Campbell’s pills out of his bag passing them to him as he swallows. “It doesn't hurt.” Campbell shrugs not wanting the pills. “Campbell.” Bill says, dropping the pills into Campbell’s hand finding a bottle of water also. “They don’t taste nice.” The boy winces as he swallows the pills. “They aren’t, now come on let’s go find those books.” 

Campbell runs in through the door once Bill unlocked it, running straight to the bathroom. Bill follows in after dropping a few bags; after the book shop Campbell had found a clothing store and then insisted on taking the rest of their pizza home. “Campbell can you go hang these up please.” Bill holds up a few of the new clothes up to him as he comes back out from the bathroom. Bill grabs the pizza box placing it in the fridge before grabbing some other shopping that he had managed to get. “So what’s next?” Campbell asks, moving to sit on the sofa and looking up to Bill. “Well I’ll make you a cup of cocoa and we can watch some TV?” Bill suggests, flicking on the kettle. “So how are you feeling?” Bill sits down next to Campbell whilst he waits for the kettle to boil. “Am I forgiven?” Campbell looks over to Bill with a cheeky smile. “Oh that’s why we were doing this? I forgave you after the ice cream. But I enjoyed the day out.” Bill sighs, shaking his head with a smile. “Course you did.” Bill pulls the boy into a side hug, kissing the top of his head softly. 


	6. Broken Tent (Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be read as a teen if you skip the last paragraph.

Campbell walks out of the house carrying a bunch of blankets and pillows and Sparky. “Can we make s’mores?” He asks, almost tripping over the guy rope. “Careful Campbell.” Bill says getting up to help the boy. “I can get the bbq going and we can do that yeah.” He answers watching as the boy starts to lay out the blankets and pillows in the tent. “I love camping.” Campbell sighs happily, laying down with Sparky on one of the blankets. “You’ve never been camping before.” Bill chuckles, joining him in the tent, laying next to him. “I know but it’s so fun already!” Campbell exclaims, throwing Sparky up in the air. “Careful with him, don’t want him to hurt his head.” Bill takes the stuffed dragon rubbing his head softly. “So we get to stay outside all night? Even after it gets dark?” Campbell rolls onto his front, resting his chin on Bill’s leg. “Yeah, all night. But we are still going to sleep.” Bill tells him, pecking the boy's lips. “I’m going to get the lanterns and snacks.” Bill pulls himself up and out of the tent. “What are we going for dinner?” Campbell follows Bill tripping over one of the lines and falling to the floor, hitting his chin on the step. “Ow.” He cries out, holding a hand to his chin. “Okay, it’s alright.” Bill drops the snacks back on the counter and pulls Campbell off of the floor. “We’ll get that cleaned up, just a scrape.” Bill brushes his thumb over the scrape making Campbell wince. 

“Just going to put the gauze on now.” Bill says, feeling Campbell’s hand grip his wrist. “And all done.” He says, kissing the boy’s head. “Now I think that we should order a pizza, how about you?” Campbell nods, poking at the gauze. “What pizza do you want?” Bill asks whilst guiding Campbell’s hand away. “Um just cheese.” Campbell says, twisting his wrist around to try and get out of Bill’s grip. “Okay, do you want to call the pizza man or grab the snacks?” Bill says refocusing him again, away from his injury. “I’ll get the snacks, remember just cheese.” Campbell says, walking off to get the snacks and some bowls. “Do we have any?” Campbell starts but remembers Bill is on the phone so starts to root through the cupboards himself. “Here they are.” Campbell says with a smile, pulling at the packet of chocolate chips. “Okay, 10 minutes. Thank you.” Bill puts the phone down looking at Campbell. “None of those yet, we can have them after pizza.” Bill tells him, trying to work out what state Campbell was in. “Yeah, in the s’more.” Campbell says, rustling the packet in his hands. “Can we have the pizza now?” Bill eases the packet out of the boy’s hand, kissing his cheek. “We need to wait for the man to deliver them.” 

Bill starts the bbq, looking over to Campbell. “Remember this is going to be hot, don’t touch it. I just need to grab something indoors.” Bill watches Campbell as he goes inside to grab a bucket of water. “Not now.” Bill grumbles hearing the doorbell go. “Campbell can you come in here please.” Bill calls out the window as the doorbell goes off again. “What Bill?” Campbell says running inside, seeing Bill move towards the door. “Just wanted to be able to see you.” Bill tells him, before opening the door. “Oh hello Virginia, we weren’t expecting you?” Bill says, Campbell perking up as he sees her. “Virginia!” Campbell exclaims running to her. “We are camping in the garden!” Campbell tells her, trying to pull at her arm to get her to go outside. “Campbell, wait a second.” Virginia smiles, slipping her hand out of Campbell’s grip. “Well that sounds very fun, Bill I have to talk to you about something.” Virginia says, Bill sighs looking to Campbell. “Do you want to make s’mores with us?” He asks the women. “Can this wait, I kind of promised we’d go camping.” Bill asks, scratching at the boy’s back gently. “I guess we can make some s’mores and then talk about it later.” Virginia puts her coat down, passing Bill a folder before following Campbell into the garden. “Don’t let him too close to the fire.” Bill tells Virginia before opening up the folder and skimming through it. “Fuck.” Bill mutters under his breath. 

“I’m going to have so many!” Campbell says watching as Bill sits down on the blanket with a plate of s’mores. “One at a time. You don’t want to make yourself sick.” Bill tells him, picking up the folder and looking through it again. “When did you find out about this?” He asks having to read through it again. “A few hours ago about half an hour before I came round.” Bill curses under his breath. “They’ve got to be taken out of the study right? We are agreed on that?” Bill says and Virginia nods, taking the folder from Bill’s hand and closing it up. “I’ll call them tomorrow morning. Tell them that we can’t have them in the study. But I have taken up enough of your camping evening.” She gets up, waving goodbye to Campbell before leaving through the house and the front door. “I’m all sticky.” Campbell says, putting his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. “You can go in and wash your hands.” Campbell shakes his head. “We are doing proper camping now.” Campbell says, wiping his hands on his jeans. “I’m going to change into my pyjamas.” Campbell sneaks into the tent and closes the flap so that he could change. 

“Bill.” Campbell whispers in the very early hours of the morning. “Bill.” He whines moving on top of the man and kissing at his neck. “Campbell go back to sleep please.” Bill grumbles wrapping his arms around Campbell. “I need you. You said I can’t do it myself.” Campbell starts to grind into Bill’s leg. “Alright.” Bill moves Campbell lower so that he was straddling the man’s crotch. “Sit up, pull your pyjamas down.” Bill tells him, a little groggy watching as the boy pulls his trousers down, shuffling out of his own. “Ready?” Bill says, resting his hands on Campbell’s hips. “Yeah I am.” Campbell says trying to move down. “How’s your head? Not cloudy?” Bill checks, not wanting to take advantage of him if he was in space. “My head is fine, Bill. I want to.” Bill helps Campbell move down, moaning a little as he does. “That’s it, good boy for waking me.” Bill praises, sliding a hand into Campbell’s hair. “For not touching yourself.” Campbell bites his lips, humming as his head hangs. “Is that good?” Bill asks, moving his hands to keep Campbell’s head up. “Yeah.” Campbell moans, moving a little faster. “My good boy.” Bill moans, pulling Campbell’s lips to his. “Let me help.” Bill turns them so Campbell was laid on the floor of the tent, Bill now on top. “Good. It’s good.” Campbell bites his lip again, blood dripping from it. “Bill!” Campbell reaches around to find Bill’s lower back digging his nails into it. “What was that?” Bill looks up just as the tent starts to collapse. “Did we break the tent?” Campbell asks. “No, I think it was the wind.” 


	7. Perfect Suit (Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens after Day 13: In Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:MANIC EPISODE

“Is it meant to be this tight?” Campbell asks, pulling on the collar of his button up shirt. “It keeps the tie in place, now put the jacket on please.” Bill says, turning to Campbell to straighten his tie. “Now remember this is a rather important business dinner so best behaviour.” Campbell nods, looking for something. “Campbell you can’t bring your book.” Bill sighs, taking a hold of Campbell’s hands. “We are going to introduce you to my colleagues and friends.” Bill says, lifting Campbell’s chin up. “I don’t think they will like me much.” The boy says turning his head out of Bill’s grip. “Did you want a snack before we go. Be a couple of hours before we eat.” He sees the frown on Campbell come back again. “Let’s find a snack.” Bill takes his hand helping him into the kitchen. “Can I read my book in the car?” Campbell asks, looking up to see that Bill has the bread out and was making him a sandwich. “It’ll be dark when we drive.” Bill says, opening a draw to grab a knife, Campbell turning suddenly. “What if I find a torch?” Campbell asks, grabbing the sandwich as Bill was still cutting it. “Careful of the knife. And don’t get crumbs on your suit please.” 

Campbell stops walking when they get to the door, searching for Bill’s hands. “Sounds like a lot of strangers.” Bill squeezes his hand gently. “I know them, they aren’t strangers.” Bill tries to reassure him, sliding a hand onto his back and pulling him closer. “Bill. Oh and Campbell look at you.” Virginia smiles pulling him into a hug. “I don’t really like it but I have to look nice.” Campbell sighs, looking at Bill. “Should we go in?” Virginia suggests watching Bill take Campbell’s hand again. “At least we are all on the same table. Put Campbell between us.” Bill jokes, kissing the boy’s cheek. Campbell goes to sit down when Bill stops him. “We have to go talk to people first.” Bill tells him, wrapping an arm around the boy whilst diverting him to a group of men. “Wish I could’ve bought my book.” He mumbles under his breath, leaning against Bill who had joined in with a conversation Campbell couldn’t understand. “And who is this Bill?” One of the men asks, gesturing over to Campbell. “This is Campbell and this isn’t really his thing.” Bill says, rubbing his hand up and down the boy’s arm. “Hopefully it’ll get more interesting when they do the presentations.” Another guy says taking a sip from his drink. “Aren’t you grabbing a drink?” The same man asks. “I might later on but this one won’t be. Messes up with his meds.” Bill tells them, Campbell hiding his face in Bill’s side. 

Campbell was sitting down at the table now, leg bouncing as if he was ready to take off somewhere. “Do you want one of your pills?” Bill whispers, resting a hand on top of Campbell’s. “Everyone knows.” He says looking around the room. “Everyone knows I’m a loony.” His hand twitches under Bill’s hand. “Campbell, they don’t. It’s okay.” Bill slides a hand up to the boy’s shoulder trying to steady him. “They are going to hate me. I’m not supposed to be here.” Campbell twists his head, not seeming to focus on anything. “Look at me Campbell.” Bill whispers, squeezing his shoulder. “Do you need to take a break? Go outside for a bit?” Campbell shakes his head, foot tapping faster against the floor. “I’ll take him for a walk around. We will be back before the presentations start.” Virginia offers, Campbell shaking his head. “I’m fine, fine. I’m fine, fine.” Campbell hits his fist against the table. “I’m just going to take him out for a bit.” Bill whispers as they start to introduce the first speaker. “Come on Campbell, let’s go outside.” Bill pulls the boy up, grabbing his other arm before he can punch it out. “No. Bill. No, no.” Campbell whispers to himself, Bill having to practically drag Campbell out of the room. “Bill!” He shouts when they are outside. “They don’t like me, they are talking about me.” Campbell starts to pace back and forth, getting some of his extra energy out. “Get it all out.” Bill says, sitting down on the steps. 

“It feels like someone else is controlling me.” Campbell cries out with his hands shaking, he was biting his lip trying to hold back his angry tears. “I want them out, they need to get out.” Campbell shakes his hands before starting to pull at his hair. “Bill I need help. Please get them out.” He falls onto his knees covering his head. “The bells!” He whimpers, pulling at his hair. “Hey hey hey. I’ve got you.” Bill pulls the boy closer to him; not caring that they were in public, not caring that the suits were getting dirty or that other people could see them. “Breathe in… and out.” Bill whispers rubbing the boy’s back as he takes shaky breaths. “Bill.” Campbell whimpers grabbing onto Bill’s suit jacket. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere until you feel better.” Bill rocks both of them gently. “Focus on your breathing.” Bill rests his lips against the boy’s head. He starts to do the breathing again, body flinching every so often. “Hey now. Don’t do that.” Bill says softly when he can tell that Campbell was working himself up again. He turns when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve brought your stuff out. I can make an excuse if you need to leave.” Virginia tells him, passing Bill his bag. “Thank you. We are going to stay on the steps for a bit. He’s starting to calm down.” He says, pulling Campbell closer when they hear him whimper. “Do you want me to grab his pill?” Virginia offers reaching for Bill’s bag. “We are trying to limit sedatives. It takes longer but it means he doesn’t feel numb. Ronnie explained it to me.” 

“Right one step.” Bill whispers, helping Campbell into the house. “What do you need?” Bill asks, the boy turning and falling into the older’s arms. “I need you.” Campbell whimpers, a tear falling down his cheek and onto Bill’s jacket. “I am right here. Let’s find you something to eat, you’ve used up a lot of energy.” Campbell nods, going limp so that Bill had to move his to the kitchen table. “How about I make you some cocoa first?” Bill says, smile threatening to waver. The boy nods, fingers tracing patterns in the table, his head down to the floor and looking to his shoes. “I think we have some turkey dinosaurs and smiley faces in the freezer, would you like that?” Campbell nods again, eyes threatening to close. “There we go.” Bill passes him over the cup of cocoa before throwing the food in the oven. “Don’t touch the oven, I’ll be one second.” Bill tells the boy who was staring blankly into his cocoa as Bill moves himself off into his study. He leans against one of the walls, a hand over his mouth as he bites it trying not to make a noise as tears run down his cheeks. He takes a shaky breath in and out before wiping away his tears, clearing his throat and going back to Campbell with the secret seven book they’ve been reading at the moment. “Do you want your book whilst we wait for your food?” He asks, mind wondering what he was going to eat but only for a few moments before flicking back to Campbell. The boy pushes the book over to Bill but nods. “You want me to read?” Bill asks and Campbell nods again. “Alright, let’s find where we were.” 


	8. Broken Sleep (Teen)

“Please come to bed.” Bill says watching Campbell pulling all his books off the shelf and rearranging them for the fifth time. “We’ve had a long night, let’s go to sleep now.” Bill moved to sit next to Campbell who looked exhausted. “Come on.” Bill tries to help him up off the floor when he hits the man before going back to the books. “Let’s put the books on the shelf and then go to bed.” Bill starts picking up some of the books, Campbell pulling them out of his hands and clearing the shelf again. “Alright, you put them in the right place.” Bill says, getting up and walking into the study, sitting down in the desk chair. For the first time in a while he wondered if life would just be easier if Campbell was ‘normal’. Bill turns to face the desk, opening up one of the draws and looks to the syringe with the sedation in it; for a second he considers it. Only for a second before the draw is closed again. He leans back closing his eyes trying his hardest to hold the tears in. Bill only stays like this for a few moments before he hears a crash from the kitchen. “Campbell?” He gets up walking into the room to see Campbell sorting through the tins and cans. “We aren’t doing that. We are going to sleep.” Bill tells him, taking the can out of the boy’s hand and picking him up. Campbell starts punching at Bill’s back, kicking at his knees. “Stop that now.” Bill tells him but Campbell doesn’t stop even when Bill has rested him back on the bed. 

After an hour of fighting with him Campbell was finally asleep, arms intertwined with Bill’s whilst his legs were trapped between the man’s. Bill however was not asleep, he was too worried about Campbell getting up again, about waking up and hurting himself somehow. He lay behind the boy, stifling tears. Everything ached; Campbell could be pretty strong when he wanted to be, bruises will appear on his body by the morning. Today had been the hardest for a while, he felt so weak as if he’d burst out in tears any minute but he couldn’t. Not when Campbell needed him. He felt his eyes drooping, a yawn escaping his lips and although he tried his hardest to stay awake he could not. Campbell turned to face Bill, nuzzling his heading into the man’s chest. Bill sliding a hand down to the boy’s waist, keeping him close, he felt Campbell’s leg start to twitch, moving his leg to a bent position to stop it. “Bill?” Campbell whimpers, Bill shushing him gently as he moves a hand to scratch the boy’s scalp gently. Campbell turns the other way again, Bill shuffling to trap the boy again, all the while shushing him gently. 

Bill groans as he wakes to Campbell turning the light on and off, over and over again. “Campbell no.” He grumbles forcing him off of the bed as he looks at the time. “Back to bed.” Bill wraps his arms around the boy’s waist guiding him backwards to the bed when he twists and runs off to the kitchen. “No we aren’t cooking anything. We are going to sleep.” Campbell started opening and closing the drawers, Bill particularly worried about the knives. “This way.” Bill pulls Campbell into a hug, sliding his hands down to the boy’s bottom so that he could lift him up and take him back to the bedroom. Campbell digs his nails into Bill’s back trying to get him to let go. “Into bed.” Bill mutters, exhausted. He moves Campbell under the covers, a hand to his chest as he turns the lights off before joining the boy. “Sleep.” Bill whispers, voice cracking as he grabs the boy’s arms that were flailing about. “Hey calm now.” Bill shushes, linking their hands and pulling them inwards, resting his head on top of Campbell’s. “We are going to sleep.” Campbell makes a slight whimpering noise before closing his eyes. “That’s it, go to sleep.” Bill kisses Campbell’s hair, closing his eyes again. 

It couldn’t have been more than an hour or so before Bill wakes up again. Campbell was standing by the mirror in just his underwear looking over himself, poking at bits of his body, scratching down his arm and his neck and pulling at his hair. “Campbell what are you doing?” Bill sits up from the bed and sighs. “Campbell?” He gets up yet again, moving behind the boy, sliding his hands through the gap between his arms and sides resting his hands on the boy’s stomach with his head on Campbell’s shoulder. The bags underneath both of their eyes were large, a black ring circling the rim of their eyelids. Bill kisses at Campbell’s hand that was pulling at his hair, slowly guiding it down to rest at his own stomach. “What is going on in that head of yours?” Bill whispers, sliding his free hand to Campbell’s that was scratching at his skin, stroking his thumb over it gently before sliding it to his stomach. “Million dollar question that is.” The man smiles gently kissing at Campbell’s shoulder gently, he can feel the boy tense under his lips as he holds in a yawn. “I bet you are tired. I’m tired too.” Bill reassures him. “Do you want to make your brain stop thinking?” Bill whispers, looking up from the boy’s shoulder to see him nod slowly. “I can give you something to stop the thinking if you want.” Bill tells him. Campbell whimpers a little before nodding his head and in a tired, whispered voice he tells him. “Please.” 

“Don’t look at it, just look at me.” Bill tells Campbell as he rests the tip of the needle against Campbell’s hip. “Look at me. This will stop the thinking.” Bill rubs his thumb gently over Campbell’s hip watching the boy take a shaking breath. Campbell had his hands gripped onto Bill’s shirt, pulling at the material as Bill pushed the needles in and then the sedation. “One.” Campbell’s eyes shut. “Two.” The boy whimpers, holding his breath. “And three. All done.” Bill takes the end of the syringe out, throwing it into the bin before wrapping his arms around Campbell. “It’s okay, let it work.” Bill helps Campbell into the bed. “You’re allowed to sleep.” Bill lays behind Campbell, wrapping the boy up into his arms. Campbell twitches a little, body trying to fight back against the sedation. “It’s okay, you can relax.” Bill tells him. “I’m right here. You can sleep.” Bill brushes a hand up and down Campbell’s sides before moving to scratch at the boy’s back. “I’ve got you bub.” Campbell tries to roll himself over to face Bill but the sedation had already kicked in pretty strong. “Come this way.” Bill tells him, although the man knew that Campbell wouldn’t be responsive. “Are you comfy?” Bill asks, kissing the top of his head. “I’m not leaving your side until you feel better.” 


	9. Perfectly Broken (Teen/Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen until last two paragraph which contains slight smut.

“Bill?” Campbell whimpers, looking around before feeling Bill’s arms around him. “I am right here. It’s okay, you just need to wake up a bit more.” Bill scratches his fingers down the boy’s arms. “My head hurts.” Campbell whines, hand lifting to cover his eyes. “I know, I’m sorry bub.” Campbell feels tears start falling down his face, Bill pulling the boy into a hug. “How’s your stomach?” Campbell groans, swallowing. “It feels funny.” Bill kisses the top of his head. “I’ve got you, can you get up?” Campbell winces, his leg twitching. “Alright, I’ll go get you some water and a toast.” Bill moves out of Campbell’s arms. “Bill.” He whispers, reaching his arm out for the man. “One second, here’s Sparky. There you go.” Bill passes him the stuffed dragon, the boy curling around it. “I will be right back.” Bill ruffles the boy’s head, kissing the top of his head. “Stay there with Sparky.” Bill moves off into the kitchen grabbing some toast from the cupboard and popping it in the toaster. He turns to look at the phone when it starts to ring. “Hello.” He answers yawning. “Just checking to see if everything is alright after last night. Did you get any sleep?” Virginia asks through the other side of the line. “Um a few hours of broken sleep, Campbell was up and down a lot. And I broke our rule.” Bill’s voice cracks, taking a shaky breath. “Do you want me to come over?” Bill closes his eyes jumping a little as the toast pops up. “I need to sort Campbell’s toast out.” He says, voice shaking. 

“Eat up, it’ll give you some energy. Does your head still hurt?” Campbell nods slowly, playing with the toast in his hand. “I’ll find you some pain meds.” Bill rubs the boy’s back, his coffee still abandoned on the counter, now cold. “Door.” Campbell says, looking behind him. “Take these, they are the chewable ones.” Bill tells him before dropping the pills in Campbell’s palm. “You didn’t have to come over.” Bill says seeing Virginia stood at the door, shopping bag in hand. “I’ve bought some stuff. I remember what happened last time afterwards.” Virginia says inviting herself in. “I didn’t know if you still had the chewable pain meds?” She brings out a packet. “Just gave him the last two.” Bill says, yawning again. “This is for you.” She passes him a bottle of shower gel. “I have shower gel.” Bill complains but takes it anyway. “This one is caffeinated. I’ll make you a coffee while you are in the shower.” Virginia says, looking at him before he sighs and goes to the bathroom. “Ginny.” Campbell says, turning his head although not as excitable as usual. “Have you had some cocoa yet?” Campbell shakes his head. “Need to eat toast first.” He sighs, trailing his fingers over the rim of the plate. “Why don’t you want to eat it?” She asks, sitting at the table next to him. “Feel sick.” He groans, resting his forehead on the table. “I think if you try a bite it might make you feel better.” She picks a bit up watching him look up again. “Just a bite?” Virginia nods, the boy taking the bit of toast from her and watches as he takes a bite. 

Virginia watches as Bill walks Campbell into the bedroom, the boy still exhausted as he only got artificial sleep. “Okay, let’s take a nap.” Bill moves him back onto the bed, passing him the stuffed dragon. “Close your eyes, take a nap.” Bill kisses the side of his cheek, brushing a hand through the boy’s hair watching him shiver slightly. “It’s okay.” Campbell nods, eyes closer, his mouth resting on Sparky’s head as the blankets were put over him. “Okay.” Bill shushes as Campbell reaches out to grab Bill’s wrist. “Alright, we are going to carefully...” Bill slides his wrist out of Campbell’s grip, the boy relaxing into sleep. “He’ll probably sleep for a few hours.” Bill says yawning as he stretches walking out to the living room and slumping on the sofa. “I’m failing.” Bill admits, pressing a hand over his eyes. “Bill.” Virginia starts, resting a hand on top of his. “Everyone has to take a shortcut sometimes. You aren’t failing, if he was in distress you were helping him.” Bill dips his head, taking in a shaky breath. “I need to clean up, I need to put some laundry on and sort the jobs out before Campbell wakes up again.” Bill says standing up suddenly, grabbing the few plates from the table and bringing them over to the sink. “Bill I can do this, you’re allowed to take a break too.” Bill shakes his head. “I need to get this done, he’ll wake up at 3 and then it’ll be a late night and an early morning. I don’t have time to rest.” 

“Am I broken?” Campbell asks Bill later that evening after Virginia had left. “Campbell.” Bill sighs brushing a hand through the boy’s hair, trailing a hand down to his stomach and brushing it over the boy’s bare pale skin. “My parents used to tell me I was a mistake and mistakes are normally broken things.” Bill shuffles Campbell upwards to rest against his chest. “Campbell you’re perfectly broken. Everything that makes you different makes everyone love you more.” Campbell shivers, leaning in to hide his face in Bill’s neck. “It’s true. Anything that is broken about you isn’t your fault though, it is the people who didn’t understand you’s fault.” Bill tells him, brushing a hand down the boy’s back. “I never think about what you could do to be better, I think about how I can be better for you.” Bill feels a tear drip onto his shoulder. “Not enough people do that.” Campbell whispers, searching for Bill’s hand. “I know.” Bill tells him, squeezing his hand gently. “How do you feel?” Bill asks, Campbell’s eyes starting to droop. “Tired but.” Campbell shivers again, Bill reaching down to pull the covers over both of them. Campbell takes their connected hands and brings them to his pyjama bottoms and over his crotch. “We don’t have to do anything.” Bill tells him, feeling Campbell push their hands into his pyjama bottoms. “Please Bill.” 

Campbell shakes as he comes undone, Bill kissing him softly. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Bill kisses him again, pulling his hand out of Campbell’s pyjama bottoms. He rolls over grabbing a few wipes, cleaning up his hand before looking at Campbell. “Do you want to sleep?” Campbell nods, exhaustion evident in his whole body. “Okay, let me just clean you up.” Campbell nods, letting Bill pull the boy’s bottom’s down just enough so he could clean Campbell up. “Don’t leave.” Campbell wraps his arms around Bill’s arm pulling him in after he puts the wipes in the bin. “I’m staying here.” Bill turns to face him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you Bill.” Campbell says, finding Bill’s hand and interlacing their fingers. “I love you Campbell, more and more everyday.” Campbell closes his eyes, a tear slipping through his closed eyes. “I’m scared of being alone again. If I haven’t got you they’d send me back to the asylum.” Campbell shudders, nuzzling his head into Bill’s chest. “I’m never leaving. You don’t have to worry about that place anymore.” Campbell nods, yawning whilst his hands stretched up a little before he scrunches up into a ball again. “Thank you.” Campbell mutters under his breath, sighing as he falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
